Eternal Sunshine
by Spoodlexiii
Summary: "Promise," Minako said. "Promise you'll have fun this summer with me."  Shinjiro x Minako; a collection of corny, connected drabbles.
1. Promise

OOC: Guess who picked p3p back up? And just finished Shinji's social link? I want to try and make this my fluffiest piece of work; let me know if I go too dark. :3 And yeah, my shinji's probably pretty ooc. I'm trying anyway. -shrug-

* * *

><p>"Where's my coat? Dammit, Aki, I told you to stay out of my room…"<p>

Feeling naked without his typical trenchcoat, Shinjiro left his room in just a white shirt and his dark pants, as his hat had vanished along with his coat. Yet he was still more upset about the coat than the hat. Storming down the dorm stairs, he was a bit surprised to see no one but a certain girl in the lounge. For a moment, he was glad he was without his coat—he felt heat course through him. Must be the summer heat getting to him…Or his fever…

Actually, for once, he didn't feel feverish. His breath came easy. His body didn't feel sore and tired. Today was actually amazing.

Relief cooled his jets about the coat, and he approached the girl, who was sitting with his coat in her lap and texting idly as she waited. Sitting on the arm of the couch across from hers, he tilted his head a bit. "Why do you have my coat? You didn't…bait me, did you?" He smiled a bit. Feeling healthy was really helping out his mood. And seeing her... Damn, seeing her always made him happy. Especially after the other night…

She gave him a coy smile, briefly peeking up from her phone, then she finished her message and put the phone away. "You kept sleeping. You're going to sleep the summer away like this."

"Summer? It should be early October. Or late September. I don't really remember, actually…" It didn't seem that important. In fact, a lot of stuff felt kind of fuzzy like that. Actually…Now that he thought about it, it certainly felt like summer. It was hot. And bright. Curiously he went to the window and saw it was far from October—it had to be July or August. He'd never seen an October or September so bright…vivid…Alive.

"What about the Shadows?" he heard himself asking. "There's one we have to fight on the fourth. Of October."

Setting aside his coat and joining him, Minako Arisato, in her orange summer outfit, touched his shoulder and forced him to turn and look at her. "Don't worry about it. I was waiting for you to come down. Let's go get something to eat. Just the two of us."

She took his hand, which after first he felt pretty awkward about, but after a moment he lightened a little. "You're so pushy and bossy," he mused. "But then again…You know it doesn't take much to push me around." Grip tightening on hers, he let her lead him out and into the brightness of a hot summer day.

They detoured on their way to the Strip Mall, heading instead to Naganaki Shrine. He wasn't real hungry yet and apparently neither was Minako.

Shinjiro watched her nimbly climb the jungle gym, and when she was at the top, she smiled at him and gestured for him to join her.

"I'm the king of the world," she taunted. "You can't dethrone me."

"Wouldn't you be a queen?"

"Why can't I be a king?"

"That title is reserved for men. And I _know_ you're not a man."

Smile intact, she winked at him briefly before becoming more focused on watching the sky. A soft breeze tousled her hair…Her lean figure contracting against the bright, cloudless sky…That heat rushed through Shinjiro once more. It reminded him how different everything was.

It wasn't that Minako wasn't usually this coy, but…that night had been one night. In early October, he would swear. This…This didn't seem…right. But he was free of pain, stress and—for once—guilt. He felt…Free. Truly free. Free from all of his demons.

Mounting the climbing structure with ease, he was soon settled beside her, giving her a confident smirk and tilting his head to look at her from the corner of his eye. "So how's that? Think you can share your throne?"

Minako tilted her head back, letting her feet swing.

"I suppose. On one condition, Shinji-senpai."

"I'll accept your condition if you accept mine; don't use that 'senpai' shit. Just call me Shinji."

With a bit of a look, she smirked and continued, "You can share my throne, _senpai_, if you promise me something."

"Spit it out already. I don't have all day."

She met his gaze, her eyes soft and sweet. Shinjiro knew he was powerless to say no. She was the only one, other than Akihiko, to know him this deeply…Not even Mitsuru knew the deepest parts of him. It had just been a matter of a few weeks and he was helpless to tell her no.

"Promise you'll have fun this summer with me."

Tilting his head, Akihiko felt that uncomfortable stirring in the back of his brain—something wasn't quite right, but it wasn't really wrong either…But the stirring faded, and the hatless, coatless Shinjiro Aragaki wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer.

"Yeah, fine. Promise. We would've had fun anyway. You're some kind of fun magnet."

"You think?"

"Do I need to say it again? What are you, deaf?"


	2. I Like You

OOC: Wow, I was only expecting 10 or so visitors. It always blows me away that I have international readers too... ha. I'll take suggestions for what they can do during the summer; and I'll see what I can do. ;3

* * *

><p>"There aren't a lot of people out today," Shinjiro remarked, leaning on the rail on the second level of the strip mall, looking out at the street. "Just a lot of nameless rabble."<p>

Minako returned with some ice cream from the sweets store, offering an ice cream bar to Shinjiro, who accepted with a small frown.

"I hate this waxy chocolate shit," he mumbled, "I'm just in a good mood so I'll eat it anyway."

Minako had a Popsicle, orange in color, and she joined him in leaning on the railing, positioned so she could cross her legs and be supported by the rail. "You complain a lot."

"So what? Wanna make something of it?" he said, mock-angry. He ruffled her hair with his free hand, then returned his gaze to staring out.

"I like your hair," she said, practically out of left field. He stared at her. "I like your eyes too. I really like how tall you are—especially when you hug me. I don't feel so alone when we're together." She glanced to him and Shinjiro was just too emotionally inept to disguise his embarrassed, albeit flattered, look. Opening his mouth to reply, she smiled and cut him off by adding, "You're sweet."

"You're so stupid," Shinjiro mumbled, looking away, flustered. "Shut up with all that crap. I'm going to barf."

"What I liked most was that you seemed so comfortable with your fate," she continued, looking absent. And for a moment, she almost seemed as far away as she looked—Shinjiro's stomach tightened and he suddenly felt more alone than he ever had. In a sudden movement, he grabbed her tight, ignoring how his ice cream fell over the rail and splattered on the sidewalk below. Fear and adrenaline raced through his veins—the panic made the tips of his fingers quiver. Her Popsicle fell away too, landing by his, and she hugged him back as tightly as he clung to her.

"It's okay. You promised me a _fun_ summer…not a sad one," she mumbled into him, nuzzling her nose into his chest. He continued to hold her, afraid of letting go, until she didn't seem so far away from him. Gingerly, carefully, he let go and stepped back, embarrassed at his behavior.

With a cough he turned away again, once more looking out the street, where some cars traveled idly by. Everything just seemed so slow and relaxed…

"I guess this is what a 'lazy' afternoon is."

"Not that you're always awake for the afternoon," she hummed. "Your nap schedule is more regular than a baby's."

"Aw, shut up."


	3. Tickledyne

OOC: Ah, I'm feeling generous. Because of how short these are, I've also got a whole bunch of them built up already. Teaser; Aki's in the next one ;3

* * *

><p>"Aki's just as messed up as I am. Why'd you choose me?"<p>

Shinjiro rolled a bit, moving his arm to try and squint at her. They were both on their backs, sprawled out on the roof of the school, looking at the soothing, soft clouds as they drifted by. The sun was hot, pleasant as ever. He was really growing to love the feeling of it. It felt like his pain had faded away and was replaced by an internal electric blanket. There was nothing keeping him down. Not even his memories really bothered him. But he was still curious what she thought.

She had her forearm on her head just like him, blocking the sun so she could watch the clouds. Not looking away, she brought a knee closer but left the other stretched out. After another moment of thought, she said, "I know a lot of people with issues. But…Even with your problems…You cared about others."

Her eyes shut. "You were so worried about everyone. Especially about their diet." She laughed a little and looked to him. "I liked you were worried about me too. Even if you were trying to be all tough about it."

"C'mon," Shinji mumbled, cheeks red, but he smiled at the sky regardless. "I don't know who you're trying to kid. Everybody worries about you. You've got all those friends and shit. You're everyone's best friend. Hell, especially that Junpei kid. I heard he beat up some pervs in the bathroom over pics of you."

"He likes to feel strong," she replied. "Important. And he is a good friend. He's like my brother. But…" She rolled onto her stomach, letting her shirt ride up her back a bit and reveal her smooth, pale skin. "You can't have fun with a brother like I have fun with you."

"Jeez you're annoying. What's with all these compliments?" he laughed, flustered again. "You're drowning me in this junk. Besides, there could be kids or some shit listening in on us…"

"I meant," she corrected, "He fusses _too_ much about me…But you…You know I can handle myself, too."

Shinjiro sat up, looking at her with a smirk, and he moved, grabbing her hands and pinning them. "Yeah? Well, I still get to be bossy with you. You sold away your rights. So, think you can escape from this?"

"I've escaped worse," she hummed. "And I've definitely fought worse, too."

"Oh really? Then prove yourself."

"Persona! Tickledyne!"

Minako freed a hand and made a go for his side, which he quickly evaded by falling back. This left him vulnerable, and Minako rolled forward with the motion, moving and sitting on his chest, then shifting so her legs were folded and she was more leaning on his chest than sitting. Resting her chin on her palm, she traced shapes into the white cloth of his shirt, ignoring how ticklish it felt for him. He squirmed but she just continued on, pretending to be oblivious.

"Critical hit. The enemy's down."

"Alright…Let's kick some ass," Shinjiro replied, getting his revenge by groping the aforementioned part of her anatomy. He received a sharp elbow in the chest in return, which he felt he rightfully deserved, and he smiled at her while he rubbed the sore spot. "You sharpened that, didn't you. Frickin' cheater."

"Sharpest elbows in all the East."


	4. Birds of a Feather

OOC: Trying my best not to make Shinji too much of a sap, but really, after that event after the end of his , I can't help it. He was so...adorable. xD

* * *

><p>Minako wasn't around when he woke up. He dressed in his usual clothes, just a shirt and jeans, and glanced around his bare room. It was kind of sad in here. Something about it reminded him of something, like he was supposed to be somewhere but had long forgotten where. He really wanted to spruce it up. His coat and hat, practically untouched for what felt like weeks now, sat on his desk collecting dust. He just hadn't wanted them. They made the room feel even sadder than anything else.<p>

Instead of Minako waiting for him in the lounge, today it was Akihiko.

"There you are, Aki. Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry I haven't been around," Aki said sheepishly. "I've been busy with other stuff. We've all been pretty busy, actually."

"Minako finds time to hang out."

"She's working harder than all of us," Aki said, seeming a bit serene. "I'm not sure how she finds the time to visit you. She's doing what she can, though. You look pretty good, Shinji."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. You just seem pretty happy."

Shinjiro wasn't really uncomfortable, but it was weird seeing Akihiko. He'd been spending so much time with Minako and feeling good and happy, he was having a hard time remembering how to be a moody bastard. He supposed he didn't have to be; but it was out of habit that he wanted to be.

"Well, we gonna yap all day or go and do something? I think you owe me some chow."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," Akihiko agreed, smiling.

"Wipe that look of your face. Makes you look stupid."

They went into Wild Duck Burger, despite Shinjiro's initial looks of distaste.

"I hate this shit. It doesn't taste like food, it just tastes like poor nutrition," he muttered, moodily eating his burger. Though he didn't complain much after the first few bites and a swig or two on his fountain dew.

Akihiko ate some fries, not seeming too interested in much else, just watching his food and occasionally glancing to Shinjiro.

After catching the fourth or fifth glance, Shinjiro set down what remained of his burger and scowled back until Aki looked away, flustered.

"Mind cluing me in?"

"No…it's nothing. I just…I keep thinking about back then…And how I should've smartened up faster. I could've stopped a lot of stupid shit if I had wizened up as quick as you did. Hell, you seemed to know everything just before..."

Shinjiro narrowed his eyes a bit. "'Just before'? Just before what, Aki?"

Aki shook his head. "Forget about it. Don't worry. This is your summer; I'm not going to bring you down." He smiled. "Mitsuru and I arranged something special for you and Minako. I hope you'll like it."

"She's just as sappy as you are, you know. Birds of a feather. Guess that's why I like her."


	5. Beach Music

OOC: Man, I wish my friend would come back...I think this needs some fanart

* * *

><p>"I never liked the beach until now. I guess I like the view."<p>

Minako turned around in her suit, giving him a bit of a look before smiling. The sun was glaring, water inviting, sand burning, a radio nearby was playing; all providing a thorough beach-like experience, but he was too focused on admiring Minako in her bathing suit. She playfully kicked some sand at his feet before facing the water again.

"I like Aki's surprise," she said distantly. "Before I went with SEES, I never had been to a beach before. This was nice." Shinjiro sat up, shaking the sand out of his hair, but frowned a bit at her. She seemed so…lonesome. Fear returned and he got up slowly, trying to control himself and not panic as he had before. He put an arm around her shoulders, smiling down at her.

"Hey, no long faces. I'm not a horse kind of guy."

"Have you ever even met a horse?" she asked, moving on. "Your Persona is Castor, isn't it? Twin to Polydeuces? He was the horse-back rider."

His…Persona? Oh, right. His Persona. Shinjiro's skin broke out in goosebumps, but he couldn't quite explain why. Castor…

The beach felt far away. Minako seemed so far too. Everything seemed to spread out and away, and the heat he'd become so used to evaporated. A chill took him and he tried to suppress the shivers in his stomach, but they churned with his fear and loneliness and he just shuddered harder.

"Shinjiro," he heard and the beach came back. He became aware Minako was holding him, holding his hands and staying close. "Stay here, Shinjiro. Stay here with me."

"What happened to calling me Senpai?" he said quietly, smiling weakly. "I was getting to like it."

"You liar," she said, smiling. "You tell me all sorts of stuff. I can only believe you half of the time, you know."

"Yeah? What half?"

"The honest half. Duh." Shinjiro heaved her up, holding her and starting for the water. She squirmed, looking between him and the water in panic. "No! No, ah, Shinji! It's going to be cold! The water's always cold!" She laughed as she continued to struggle, and he cracked a smile, tossing her in unceremoniously and flinching back from the cold spout of water she reemerged in. Shaking out her wet hair, vengeance glowed in her eyes and she splashed at him.

"Hey, hey! That's cold! You're getting it now. All-Out Attack!"

He chased after her into the water, feeling like he was the happiest man alive.

Though…Though it still felt like something wasn't right…But this doubtful part of his brain was eclipsed by the soothing comfort of spending the summer with Minako.


	6. Decoration

"Aki said you're busy. That's a crock of shit, though. You're always hanging out with me," Shinjiro said, trying to figure out what color he wanted to paint his walls.

"I am busy…Our time together just seems like a long time," Minako replied, lying on her stomach on his floor, trying to decide which collages she liked best for his way. "You should go with the pale yellow."

"Yellow's disgusting," Shinji snorted. "What's wrong with black again?"

"Well, if you want to live in a cave…" she started, giving him a dry look.

"What about that reddish—"

"The same color as your coat? Tell me, you want to walk into a room that color every day? I don't think it really needs paint. The white is nice. Some new curtains will help. Maybe just some…'sprucing' up is all you need..." She offered up a photo of the two of them in his room, to which he flustered at. "H-Hey! That's of us! Of that night!"

"Yeah, I know. They're screenshots from the cameras. Kind of boring with our clothes still on, if you ask me," Minako said, smiling playfully and giving him a look that made him blush and avert his gaze. "I think we're cute cuddling."

"I don't want that on my wall! Are you stupid? Sheesh, what if somebody saw it?"

"Oh no," Minako replied in a bland, flat tone—completely un-upset. "What. A. Shame." She tilted her head, her inflection returning to normal. "What, are you ashamed of me?"

"Hell no! Don't get the wrong idea! Ugh, damn it. It's the opposite of that…" Shinjiro looked away, annoyed. "It's just…There's parts of me, and parts of you, that I like to keep…between us."

She smiled, but seeing that he was serious and wasn't just making an innuendo, she quickly masked her smile and looked back down at her collage and her pictures. "I get it. But I want a picture of us up. I…I have one on my wall. I think it helps brighten up my room. It just reminds me of what I have and how happy that makes me."

Shinjiro remained quiet after she spoke, processing his thoughts and thinking about what he wanted to say. Finally, he said, "I want a more subtle one…But I do want one up too. This room…ugh, I'll sound weird saying this, but this room is sad." He lowered his gaze. "…I don't know why. But…it's sad here. I feel alone here. Don't tell Aki I said that."

Minako looked up at him, at his face, before she stood and walked to him, sitting down beside him. She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel her warmth on his skin, much like the warmth of the summer sun. He held her to him, enjoying her proximity.

"I will always be here. You aren't alone anymore…not that you ever were. You never were," she mumbled.

"No…I was. I know I had Aki and maybe Mitsuru…but I was. But…" He smiled and shut his eyes. "Maybe I'm not alone here after all. Not with a picture of you here. You'll always be with me."

"That's twisted," she mused. "Every Breath You Take kind of deal?"

"You're great at ruining a moment," he sighed, rolling his eyes but not really upset. "Pick out your favorite picture of us…With our clothes on!" he added quickly, seeing her first few choices.


	7. Mitsuru

OOC: You are a pretty quiet bunch of readers, aren't you? Thank you to my reviews so far, though! Makes me sure somebody's reading, haha

* * *

><p>"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."<p>

"You're looking good yourself, Shinjiro."

Minako was gone for the day, and in her stead it was Mitsuru. Mitsuru greeted him with a brief, un-emotional hug, which he didn't really return but his general good mood kept him from being a complete ass about it.

Mitsuru looked him up and down a few times before smiling and crossing her arms. "So what Minako was telling us was true. She's done quite a number on you indeed."

"What? What's she been telling you?"

Somewhere in his brain, he wondered why she seemed to think it had been some time since they had last seen each other. They'd seen each other…er, when was the last time he had seen her? He felt the lounge going far away again. He grew cold and scared. Where was everybody else?...Who? There were others? His head began to panic and the lounge felt further, and further away…

"Shinjiro!" Mitsuru said a bit sharper and everything came back. "Are you alright?"

"…I think there's something I'm forgetting," Shinjiro admitted lowly. "Something…Something isn't right…"

"This is your summer," Mitsuru said gently. "Don't worry about that kind of stuff. I assure you, Shinjiro…It doesn't matter now."

Shinjiro stared at his feet for a bit, before sullenly nodding. He was worried. Mostly because everyone kept telling him not to worry. But…Mitsuru didn't seem worried. Of all people, she would've been the first to be honest with him. Maybe he really just did get lucky with a nice, peaceful summer with his new girl.

That wasn't a bad thing at all, was it? No, it couldn't be.

"Why don't you come with me to Paulowmia Mall? We can get some coffees at Chagalls."

"Yeah, why not," Shinjiro agreed, following her outside.

The trip was nice in the setting sun's rays, as Shinji was pretty sure he couldn't go without its constant summer warmth after spending so much time in it. They talked about stuff that didn't matter; weather, school, social observations…It was good conversation and by the time they were running low on topics they had arrived, drank at, and already left the coffee shop. They stood by the fountain, Mitsuru tossing a coin into it, looking pleased.

"She's taking good care of you. Just take good care of her in return."

"I don't need to be told twice," Shinji replied, trying to be indignant. "What does it matter to you, anyway?"

"It doesn't. Just don't let her spread herself too thin for you, Shinji. She's got a giving soul. You're kindred spirits for that," she added, giving him a subtle smile.

"Well, gimme a penny. Am I a giving soul now?"

"I see she hasn't helped your wit."


	8. September

OOC: Hurray! Inspiration~

* * *

><p>"Hey, Koromaru!"<p>

Crouching down, he let the dog jump up and lick at his face, and he managed to break away long enough to smile at Minako. He rubbed at Koro's back, as the dog was hesitant about letting him touch his belly, and then eventually stood, trying to disguise how happy seeing the dog had made him. "I mean…s'up dog."

"So subtle," Minako snickered. "I like the pun, too. You're just a clever, clever guy all around."

"Did you come here to tease me again?" Shinjiro mused, reaching and pulling her close, nuzzling his nose into the top of her head. "You're going to give me some kind of complex, picking on me all the time."

"If I can remember," she hummed, "I thought you were some bad boy? A moody punk…I don't know if your reputation can handle all of this whining."

They were distracted by a bark from Koromaru, and Minako broke away to crouch and rub at his belly.

"Hey, why does he do that for you? Don't tell me you've done that buddy-buddy thing with him too."

"Koro-chan and I have done a lot of bonding. I remember walking him once or twice with you," she added, smiling. "Can you?"

"Yeah…In September." The feeling returned but was as readily dismissed as it usually was. "Let's take him for a walk now. It's nice out…I hate staying indoors. Especially this building."

Minako smiled at him and straightened up. "I know you do. Come on, Shinjiro."

They walked out together, Koromaru eagerly leading the way, barking and looking back when he ran too far ahead. Shinjiro particularly liked how his tail would wag, because it just looked stupid. It just flopped from one side to the next. It was fun seeing the dog. For some reason, he felt like he hadn't seen anybody in a long time, though Minako saw him every day.

They walked around Iwatodai, following Koromaru absently, wrapped up in a conversation that was originally about cooking, but gradually morphed into a conversation about Minako's busy schedule.

"So, wait. How many people do you hang out with? Where do you find this time? You're always with me. Wait up, Koromaru."

The dog barked absently in return, sniffing up ahead. Minako watched him, shrugging a little.

"I don't mind it. I like being around other people. You're not the only one who gets lonely."

"Sounds like you're pretty buddy-buddy with that TV salesman prick."

She gave him a bit of a look, then turned her attention back to Koromaru. "I don't want you to think like that. He's been pretty supportive, in his own way. He's not actually all that bad a guy. None of my friends are. I'd like to think I help them realize things about themselves."

He didn't want to talk about that; she was really good at what she did, and what she did was make friends. Lots of friends, and lots of good friends. He was sure more than half of them would take a bullet for her. He wasn't quite sure how he knew this—she just spoke so highly of them and it sounded like they returned the feelings.

"Well, he sounds like a creep. I don't want you getting in that kind of trouble. I won't always be there to kick some ass for you."

"I don't always need someone to kick somebody else's ass for me," she added, frowning a little. "You know that."

"…Yeah, sorry," Shinjiro relented. "I know you can hold your own. I can still worry, can't I?"

Her frown mutated into a light smile at that, and she snickered a little. "You are such a nice guy. It's stuff like that that makes you look less like a punk and more like—"

He caught her under his arm playfully. "Finish what you were saying, go on. I have no qualms against messing up your hair."

"Koro-chan! Help me!" she laughed.

Koromaru bounded over, barking happily, playfully nipping at Shinji's legs until he let Minako go.

"I'll get you next time," he snorted, then gave Koromaru a look. "And your little dog, too."


	9. Sappy

OOC: I've got finals, so I may be a bit distracted. Keep up reviews if you want to help me stay focused xD

* * *

><p>It was hot as ever, but with the impending rain, the humidity felt like it had spiked. Shinjiro felt like he was being smothered; the air was thick and hard to breathe. Beside him, Minako had shed her usual orange shirt for just a camisole, sitting on the floor sweating it out with him. She leaned her head back, resting it on the couch cushion behind her, and Shinjiro couldn't help but watch her, fascinated by how, even when she was just as hot as he was, she seemed to look as beautiful as ever. Not that he would ever say such a thing, especially not out of the blue. She made him sappy, but he would never be that corny.<p>

Right?

"It could start pouring at any moment," he said dully, glancing to the news, which was on mute, as the weatherman's voice pissed him off. "So we're stuck."

"I could live with getting rained on," she replied, eyes still shut and head tilted back. "Any kind of shower would feel great right now."

Yeah, it was sticky, but Shinjiro noted she didn't seem quite her usual self. He reached and felt her forehead, and frowned as he pulled it away.

"You're hot," he said simply. She cracked an eye and gave him a small, drowsy smile.

"You are so sappy."

"Dammit, that's not what I meant," Shinjiro replied sharply, trying to mask his blush. "I meant that you have a fever on top of it being four thousand degrees outside."

She shrugged a shoulder, lifting her head and watching the news. "It's just a cold."

"You're pale."

"I'm taking a stand on tanning."

"You're in a cold sweat."

"Ew, don't touch my sweat…Girls don't sweat anyway…"

Shinjiro grit his teeth, "Shut up. Don't just blow me off." He turned and stood, reaching and pulling her up too. Indignant at the rough handling, she tried to tug herself away, but seemed a bit dizzy by suddenly getting to her feet. He took advantage of this moment and wrapped his arm around her, walking with her to the stairs.

"Come on, move your feet. You're going to bed."

"No…I want to hang out with you."

He paused, weakening a bit. "Yeah, I know. I won't go far away. I…I, uh, promise."

Minako relented at the 'p' word, walking with him upstairs, but she seemed to be disoriented by that point. Since nobody else was there…He steered her instead to his room, closer than her room by far, and set her down in his bed. She didn't care, gladly curling up in his blankets despite the heat. She kicked off her shoes and snuggled in. Shinjiro pulled up a chair, musing to himself that she didn't even need any real enforcement on his half. She probably would've gone straight to bed if he hadn't been on her agenda in the first place.

Within a moment or two, she drifted off, and he obediently stayed nearby, watching her sleep. She was working hard, wasn't she…But was still trying so hard to keep him in her schedule. She had a bunch of other friends and duties, but she still made time for him.

"You're so stupid," he muttered, shifting from the chair and to the bed himself, content to be half off the bed, and laid beside her. "You've got better things to do then waste your time on me. Namely, taking care of yourself." She shifted without stirring, making room for him before promptly snuggling into his figure. He smiled at that, shutting his eyes and wrapping his arm around her. "But thank you anyway."


	10. BoyfriendGirlfriend

OOC: Sorry about the delay! Busy life. Busybusybusy. But I swear I'm still trying to keep up! Thank you to all of my readers, I truly appreciate your words and support. Any one who keeps an eye on stuff I write knows I have issues keeping up, but I'm trying!

* * *

><p>"You're such a mother hen," Minako said, gesturing him away. "I'm fine."<p>

Shinjiro snorted, raising an eyebrow. "Fine. If you say so. If you throw up, don't come crying to me about it."

"Don't get all broody."

"Too late. I'm broody."

Minako, back in her orange shirt and white skirt, was standing in the lounge, waiting for him to finish tying his boots. She had come with a jacket as well, as it was a little cooler out and she still got the occasional chill. Shinjiro straightened up and after scowling down at her for a moment, his straight face cracked and he let a smile return to his features.

"Ew. You're so much cuter when you're glaring and scowling," Minako said with a teasing smile and he just nudged an elbow into her ribs as punishment.

"Shut up. What did you want to do today anyway?"

"Well, actually, I wanted to go to the library." At his skeptical look, Minako gestured to her schoolbag and held up her hands. "You may be a fountain of information, but I need a more credible source than my boyfriend."

Shinjiro tilted his head. "Boyfriend?" Though they'd been 'together' for a while now, they'd never quite put a name to it. Frankly, he thought it made the whole thing a bit too trite. Before he could get broody about that too, Minako took his hand and off they went.

"Yes, boyfriend. You're a boy. And my friend. And I also slept with you."

"Shhh! Don't let Aki hear—"

Heat raced across Shinjiro's face, and he tried to hide this from her, looking away and avoiding her gaze. Why did she have to be so damn blunt about it? That was private information! Private! It was bad enough she had pictures from that night, but jeez…At this rate, the whole dorm was going to find out. But, he supposed, the fact she hung out with him all the time had to be a sign by itself…

Minako didn't laugh at him, as he expected. She simply took his hand and let the subject drop. She was a good girl to him.

The city library was busy and a very unfamiliar place to Shinjiro, who had barely even peeked into the library at Gekkoukan. He stood awkwardly by while she did her homework, spending more time looking at her than anyone else. She was so into her work…He reached and fixed her ponytail absently, adjusting it a bit, then looked away. She hardly even seemed to notice his touch, her only response being a faint lean into his touch.

Though he was bored and uncomfortable, he sat and tried to not be too impatient. Finally, she finished up and they got to leave, and as they stepped out, she took his hand and smiled at him.

"You obviously don't care if anyone knows," she said. "You were ogling at me the whole time."

"What? No."

"You were too."

"Shut up."

"Am I your girlfriend? Say it."

"…Do I really have to?"

"Yes."

"…Fine…Fine! You're my girlfriend."

She smiled and let it go. When he was reasonably sure she wasn't looking, he smiled too.


End file.
